Dragon Slayers
by SkittlezKitten
Summary: When Lucy finds herself chased into a Dragon Slayer's guild by the name of fairy tail, everything is perfect, exept for one; she was the daughter of the most feared dragon of all. She has a gift, but the gift comes with a curse, hidden in the necklace around her neck.


**Dragon Slayers**

A knife was shining in the darkness; it approached the victim, a 16-year-old girl quietly, as to not startle her. When the knife was close enough, the victim whipped around, held up her gun, pulled back the trigger, preparing to shoot. A scream was heard in the darkness, signaling the others to go and avenge their partner's sudden death. The wave approached her. She reloaded her gun, and braced herself for the hard task ahead. She had known this was going to happen ever since that man that told her everything. A bullet plunged into her chest, then another. She struggled to stand, and she flinched as another bullet grazed her left knee, ripping through the flesh. She backed up against the red brick wall, and tried to steady her breathing. Then, she unsteadily raised her gun, preparing to shoot again. As they neared her, she pulled the trigger wildly, killing everything in her path. As she used the last ounce of her strength to pull the trigger one last time, she fell down into a heap on the wet, mossy ground, and the rain poured down even harder, washing away the remains of the enemy and the blood, taking away any proof that anything special had happened there.

The girl regained consciousness, only to find that she was in a soft bed in a room, while a girl, who looked about 8 years old, bent over her. "Oh, look! The girl is in fact alive!" she shouted. Many other people, who looked about her age, came and crowded around her sick bed. All of a sudden, she remembered what had happened. On instinct, she lifted up her blanket and checked her wounds. Gone. Staring in awe at the 8-year-old girl, she sat up. The girl chuckled. "Hi, I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby. I'm a mage and I have the gift of healing, so I healed your wounds." The girl nodded, she was a mage herself, and so she knew all about them. "Thanks Abby. I'm Victoria, I have the gift of swords and many other hand held weapons. Nice to meet you."

As soon as these words left her mouth, Victoria remembered why she was injured in the first place, and what had happened the night before. She jumped out of bed, and promptly ran out the front door, only to be stopped by a man in full body armor. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Stay away from me!" Victoria shouted, pushing him away. "If I stay here, they will come. They will follow me. If you wish to keep this place safe, I must leave." She pointed to a random girl who was serving food. "You, the one with the food, is everyone here also mages?" "Yes," the girl responded. "We are all mages." "Ok, that's good. Then that means that the smell of my blood will stop once it reaches here…." Victoria continued. "That reminds me, are you guy dragon slayers too? Cause I am." "Yep," responded a guy who had been staring out the window. "We all are dragon slayers, and we fight dragons as well as any other dragon slayer around. And have you noticed what you are wearing?" Victoria looked down at her clothes. They were in rags! There were only a few scraps remaining, and almost her whole body was exposed. "You have a nice shape." Someone commented from the crowd. This was followed by a couple of stifled laughs. Victoria, red with embarrassment, processed what the other mage had said. They were dragon slayers too! That would have been awesome, but because of the situation that she was in….. them being dragon slayers was just another reason for her to run away.

"I really need to go now, I don't know when they will come and since I'm outside the building, they should be able to smell me and- " but before Victoria could finish her sentence, monsters burst into view, clouding the entrance and blocking the sunlight.

The Slayers rushed forward to fend off the monsters, but Victoria motioned for them to stop with her hand. "Stay, back. I'll handle them." And then she surged forward, towards the monsters. When she was almost to them, a sword appeared in her hands. "Katchung!" the monsters fell one by one, dropping to the ground as the silver tip cut through their bellies. Some tried to run, but Victoria was too fast for them. The swords changed into guns, and she aimed for the head. Soon, all the monsters laid in a heap on the floor, and with one final sweep of her hand, they disintegrated.

"What?" the others were dazed. There was no way that one person could have taken all those monsters at once, but there was Victoria, clapping her hands and looking satisfied with her work. "Who exactly are you?" someone asked Victoria. Suddenly, she turned grim, and faced the person who had spoken. "Who are you?" she asked coldly. "I-I'm Leo." He shook from fright. "Well, if you really want to know, I guess I could tell you, since you have already seen what I am capable of." Victoria said. "I am Victoria Wisteria, daughter of Abulita, princess of Dragon Kingdom."

These simple words had an immediate effect on the listeners. They screamed and ran away from her, while others stayed frozen where they were. Victoria didn't blame them. Abulita, the king of Dragon Kingdom, was the most powerful dragon of all time. Rumor said that he even demolished a whole town once with just one roar!

One person however, stepped forward, and offered Victoria a pin. She recognized him as Leo. "Welcome to the club." He said and gave her the pin. "From now on, we'll help you. We fight the 4 Dragons; the north, east, south, and west dragons, and you will be very helpful to us." The others followed his lead, and nervously added, "Welcome to the Dragon Slayers' club!"

After the mages had calmed down, Leo asked Victoria how she had come to be Abulita's daughter. "When I was only about 2 years old, I had gotten lost in the woods while camping with my family, and I fell into a hole. The hole was too deep for me to climb, so I cried, and soon fell asleep in fear. When I woke, a huge dragon was towering over me, and it opened its jaws, preparing to eat me, but then the dragon spotted my necklace. He froze, and slowly backed up. Then, for some weird reason, the dragon decided to raise me. After a while though, the dragon disappeared, and I had nothing to do. A shadowy person appeared and told me that the Dragon was actually Abulita. After that, I was chased by monsters to here, and well, you know the rest." Victoria explained. After these final words, everyone stared at the necklace that Victoria was wearing, but no one noticed it glowing.

"Wow, that's a tough life," a blonde hair guy told Victoria. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Damion." "I'm Anna." A short black haired girl told Victoria. "I'm Rena." Brown hair, tall. "Catherine." Black hair, short." The names swarmed Victoria, and when they were finished introducing themselves, the guy named Damion said, "How old are you?" Victoria answered, "16." "Cool, I'm 16 too. You up for dating? Cause as I said before, you look extremely hot in those clothes of yours right now."

Victoria blushed even harder then before, and politely asked a nearby girl, named Lucy, for some clothes. A moment later, she came out of the bathroom, looking better then before, in a dazzling dark blue dress, that complimented her purple hair, but her golden eyes were a startling twist to the outfit. "Well, these were the only clothes that Lucy had, and their a bit too small… does it look ok?" Victoria nervously stammered.

"Trust me, it looks more then ok, and the only place where the dress is too small is the top…" Damion said with a smirk. Lucy blushed. Victoria got the message, and instantly, a bazooka appeared in her hands.

"Pervert Bazooka, 1000 damage, travels 8100 miles per hour, model 45D3." Victoria recited. She aimed the opening at Damion, pulled a trigger, and Damion was gone. "Don't worry." Victoria said, as the others stared at her. "The bullet was a teleporting bullet. He should be back by tomorrow. Now, excuse me, but I need to go take a shower." Then she turned around, and left. Leo, who was in the back of the room, muttered, "If you ask me, it's not only the attitude that's too big…" So only he could hear.

Meanwhile, Damion, yes, that idiot, had actually managed to dodge the bullet from the bazooka, and, being the pervert that he was, was crawling towards the showers. "Just a bit farther…" he whispered. Finally, he got to the shower doors, opened them, and…. a fist slammed into him, making him crash into the wall. Victoria appeared in the shower, with a towel wrapped around her body. Damion trembled. Victoria's eyes had changed red, and then her body was shaking too. A gun appeared in her hands, and she shot Damion. He became numb, and he couldn't move. "Bullet model 54D5, immobilizing one." Victoria said proudly. "Now you sit here while I finish taking my bath, and then I can give you your punishment." Then she went back into the shower, laughing like a monster.


End file.
